Vanilla
by KUROUJI
Summary: "Tapi aku tidak suka dengan orang yang 'menghina' vanilla milkshake." / "Baiklah, aku suka vanilla milkshake." / ...Vanilla milkshake enak jika dimakan dengan cherry segar milik Kuroko. / { KagaKuro. RnR onegai? }


**VANILLA.**

**Disclaimer**: KUROKO NO BASUKE © **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**.

**Rate**: M!

**Genre**: Romance, yaoi.

**Pairing**: KagaKuro.

**Words**: 931.

**Warnings**: missed typo(s), OOC (mungkin). Ini bukan rate M yang bener-bener _anu-anu_ seperti biasa. FF ini cuma rate M yang mengarah ke hal yang _anu-anu_(?) _/apaan_.

**Summary**: "Tapi aku tidak suka dengan orang yang 'menghina' _vanilla milkshake_." / "Baiklah, aku suka _vanilla milkshake_." / ..._Vanilla milkshake_ enak jika dimakan dengan _cherry_ _segar_ milik Kuroko.

* * *

"_Weather forecast_. Cuaca seminggu ke depan diperkirakan akan cerah—"

"Penemuan harta karun di lautan yang sangat dalam itu sangat mengejutkan, terlebih karena—"

"Spongebob Squarepants, Spongebob Squarepants, Spongebob Squarepants, Spongeboooob Squarepaaaaants~"

"Huaaaaaah," seorang pemuda 16-an tahun terus menekan tombol di _remote_ tv-nya dengan tampang menyebalkan. "Aku bosan."

"Berisik, Kagami-_kun_. Buat saja acara tv sendiri," seseorang yang lebih pendek di sebelahnya menyahut. Ia duduk manis dengan wajah datar dan hanya mengenakan _boxer_, sementara mulutnya menyesap segelas _vanilla milkshake_ dengan bibirnya yang merah cerah.

"Tch, Tetchu," pemuda yang bosan tadi—Kagami Taiga, memukul kepala si pendek di sebelahnya. "Kau tidak bosan minum itu?"

"Jangan memanggilku Tetchu," si pendek mendengus dalam wajah datarnya. Tangannya menepis tangan Kagami yang sayangnya terlalu besar untuk tangan mungilnya. "Tentu saja tidak. Minuman ini kan kesukaanku."

"Tetchuuu," Kagami tertawa dan mengacak rambut pemuda yang merupakan pacarnya ini—namanya Kuroko Tetsuya. Makhluk paling imut, manis, dan _fuck-able_(?) menurut Kagami. "Aku penasaran apa rasanya. Pasti tidak enak."

Kagami mengambil gelas _milkshake_ di tangan Kuroko, dan menghisap isinya dengan sedotan.

"Enak, kan."

"Hm…" Kagami berpikir sebentar. Lalu ia menggeleng dan tertawa. "Tidak. Lebih enak _mocca_ _float_ di depan Maji Burger."

Kuroko memajukan bibirnya. Sebuah pemandangan langka yang tidak pernah dilihat orang lain selain Kagami. Kagami lagi-lagi tertawa. Ia menarik dagu Kuroko dan mencium bibirnya.

"_Dame_," Kuroko mendorong Kagami setelah beberapa saat. "Kagami-kun tidak boleh menciumku."

Kagami menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau ini—pacarku kan?"

"Bukan," Kuroko menggeleng, memukul kepala Kagami. "Ya—tentu saja. Tapi aku tidak suka dengan orang yang 'menghina' _vanilla milkshake_."

"Oh, begitu?" Kagami menaikkan sebelah alisnya lagi. "Baiklah, aku suka _vanilla milkshake_."

"_Uso_," Kuroko seakan mengomeli Kagami di balik wajah datarnya. "Mana buktinya?"

"Dasar. Cerewet," Kagami mengacak rambut Kuroko dan mengambil segelas _milkshake_ yang tadi diminum Kuroko. Ia membuka tutup gelasnya dan menuangkannya di bibir dan dada Kuroko. "Nah."

Kuroko terdiam, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan Kagami. "Kagami-_kun_, apa—nggh…"

Kagami terkekeh mendengar desahan Kuroko saat ia menjilat dadanya—menjilat rasa _vanilla_ yang tersebar di dada Kuroko. Lidahnya bermain-main dengan _nipple_ Kuroko, menggigitnya dengan seduktif hingga _nipple_ itu tegang.

"Kaga—uh, jangan…"

Kagami semakin bersemangat. Ia menjepit _nipple_ itu dengan giginya, dan menekan-nekannya dengan lidah. Sedangkan _nipple_ di sebelahnya, ia mainkan dengan jarinya.

Kuroko mengejang sesaat. Lalu ia menaikkan kakinya, melingkari pinggang Kagami yang sekarang menindihnya. Ia bisa merasakan lidah Kagami menekan-nekan _nipple_nya, membuat ia geli dan melenguh pelan.

"Ummh, Tetchu," Kagami menjauhkan mulutnya dari _nipple_ Kuroko. Ia membersihkan salivanya yang 'membungkus' _nipple_ Kuroko. "Oh, enak juga. _Vanilla milkshake_ enak jika dimakan dengan _cherry_ segar milik Kuroko. _Cherry_-nya sudah tegang."

Kuroko memerah mendengar perkataan Kagami. "Aaah—" dan ia mendesah pelan saat Kagami mencubit _nipple_nya. "Kaga-kun…"

"Ya?"

"Aku—umff," Kuroko baru akan berbicara saat Kagami menjilat bibirnya, menjilat sisa rasa _vanilla_ di bibir merah cerah-nya.

"Nah, enak," Kagami mengusap bibirnya dengan tangan, membuat Kuroko semakin memerah. "Tadi Tetchu mau bilang apa?"

"_E-etto_… Bagaimana kalau vanillanya… Anu… itu…"

Kagami mengernyit. Ia menatap Kuroko yang kebingungan. Melihat gelas _milkshake_ yang masih ada isinya, sepertinya Kagami mengetahui sesuatu.

"_A-ano_…"

"Lama," Kagami mencubit pipi Kuroko. Tangannya mengambil gelas _milkshake_ yang belum habis isinya. Ia menurunkan boxer Kuroko, menampakkan kejantanannya yang sudah tegak. Gelas itu dituangkannya ke atas kejantanan Kuroko, membuatnya bergidik kedinginan.

"Nah, ini yang paling enak," Kagami menyeringai, memasukkan kejantanan itu ke mulutnya. Ia menekan kejantanan Kuroko agar masuk sepenuhnya ke mulutnya. Lidahnya bermain dengan batang yang sudah keras itu, Ia bisa merasakan rasa manisnya. Lidahnya berdecak, merasakan vanilla dan kejantanan Kuroko sekaligus. Tangannya mengusap paha Kuroko, membuat yang disentuh bergidik kegelian.

"Kagami… ungghh—"

"Um?" Kagami melihat ke wajah Kuroko dengan mulut penuh. Lidahnya disapukan ke seluruh permukaan kejantanan _uke_-nya itu.

"Aaaggh—geli," Kuroko mengalihkan pandangan, malu melihat Kagami dengan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah.

Kagami malah semakin menambah kecepatan menjilatnya, bahkan sekarang tangannya membantu mengocok kejantanan di mulutnya. Desahan Kuroko yang tertahan membuat Kagami semakin bersemangat.

"Uuunggh—aaah…"

Cairan putih menyemprot keluar dari batang Kuroko. Kagami segera mengeluarkan kejantanan Kuroko dari mulutnya, membuat wajahnya menjadi sasaran semprotan cairan Kuroko. Kagami menjilat bibirnya. "Ini, vanilla yang lebih enak dari vanilla manapun."

Pemuda tinggi itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke mulut Kuroko. "Ini vanilla kan? Jilat."

"U-unggh, iya," Kuroko mengangguk pelan, menjilat cairannya sendiri yang tersemprot di wajah Kagami. Ia merasakan sensasi aneh menyapa mulutnya, sedangkan Kagami hanya memejamkan mata dan menikmati lidah Kuroko menyapu wajahnya.

Tak lama, wajah Kagami bersih tersapu oleh lidah Kuroko. Si pemuda pendek memalingkan wajahnya yang semakin merah. Kagami mengecup dahinya lembut, dan mengacak rambut biru cerah di depannya.

"Aku jadi suka vanilla," ia terkekeh. "Tapi, aku hanya mau jika vanilla itu ada di badan Tetchu."

"Jangan begitu—" Kuroko berujar pelan. "Kagami-_kun_, ayo tidur."

"Tetchu sudah mengantuk?" Kagami menatapnya dan menggendongnya ke kamar. Tubuh kecil Kuroko diletakkannya di atas tempat tidur, sementara ia sendiri berganti pakaian.

"Kaga-kun, ayo tidur," Kuroko melambaikan tangannya, mengajak Kagami tidur.

"Um," Kagami mengangguk dan berbaring di sebelah _uke_-nya. "Nanti aku akan ambil _vanilla milkshake _lagi saat kau tidur," seringainya kembali terlihat. "Siap-siap saja. Dan… terima kasih tentang yang tadi."

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. Kagami tertawa dan mengecup dahi Kuroko. "_Oyasuminasai_."

* * *

**Review onegaaaai, minna!**


End file.
